Don't call me that
by xkuchibeni-no-kokorox
Summary: Noboru hates the barista who keeps calling him "kitten-shirt". Tasuku/Noboru AU Caffe.


"Latte for "kitten shirt" !"

The whole Caffe fell in silence upon hearing the familiar name. In sync all turned their heads to the blond sitting all by himself booth.

"Once again. Latte for "kitten shirt"."

Hidding his face he walked to the awaiting barista holding his purchase.

Noboru hated this guy.

The "kitten shirt" thing started when Tasuku, at least that what it said on his plaque, commented on his outfit.

Noboru angrily replied "it was a tiger" before paying for his drink.

Three days after that Tasuku was the one to take his request again. He had given his name to put in it. He knew the blue hair boy had caught it very well.

But when he was waiting to be called, while talking with his friends who joined him in for a snack and coffe, Noboru froze when he heard it.

"Cappuccino for "kitten shirt"."

Everyone heard it and if they already knew they looked at Noboru. It was a little obvious it was him. Who else had a shirt that everybody mistake for a cat?

Walking very slowly, eyes staring at the ground he literally yanked the cup from Tasuku hands and quickly went back to his place.

His friends try to make the situation light by joking about it but he didn´t find it funny at all and resumed his lunch by drinking his cappucino with his head down.

No matter how many times this had happened he never found the nickname he was called funny. Even if the people no longer laughed at it he refused to keep his head up when he went to pick up his order.

Right now he was on the limit of his patience.

Once he was holding his latte instead of going back to his sit he grabbed the cup tighter. Tasuku noticed this.

"Hey, are you okay, kitt-"

He was lucky the drink was lukewarm or else he would have gotten a serious burn from the latte that was spilled on him.

All eyes on them. Noboru threw the now empty cup to his head as if to give "the final touch".

The barista had latte from his head to his toe. He gave a astonished look through his red border glasses whose lenses had foam on them.

"Don´t call me that." Noboru shouted. "I'm never coming back here again."

Turning to the entrance he passed fast and open the door. Suddenly he turned on his heels and return to the counter.

Taking his wallet from his pocket he grabbed the money he was supposed to pay for the drink and slammed it on the desk before leaving definetely.

It took five hours for shame, regret and remorse kick in and three days to win the courage to step in on the Cafe again.

Getting inside caused the one who had watched his meltdown turned and laid eyes on him; probably expecting he would throw latte to another person.

He walked to the barista who was currently in the counter.

"Is Tasuku here?" he asked ignoring the looks of people behind him.

"He is in his break. You will find him in the back."

He was pointed the exit door leading to the outside.

Before he opened it and stepped outside he breathed deeply. He would have to say his was sorry. Honestly sorry for making both suffer through that embarassemant.

Noboru outside found him leaned against the wall eating a sandwiche. He wasn´t wearing his glasses like usual.

Tasuku didn´t realized the other presence until he was only a few inches from him.

Once he saw him he back a few steps protecting himself with his arms in front of his face.

"Please don´t spilled something over me again. This is the only work shirt I have left for now."

Noboru held his arms trying to calm him "Relax. I'm not here for that."

Tasuku lowered his arms but kept a safe distance.

"I'm here to..." the blonde try really hard to keep the eye contact without looking aside. "...I'm sorry. For what I did."

That caught the barista of surprise.

Noboru continued "I was just so mad. And I should have been more matured..."

"Let me just stop you there." Tasuku interrupted his apology. "I should have been mature too. I know how you hate being called "kitten-shirt" but I thought you would only see it as a inoffensive joke."

Noboru sighed "I overreacted a little..."

"A little?" Tasuku crooked an eyebrow.

"Let me finish." Noboru gritted his teeth "I should start taking things less seriously."

The two stayed quiet before he spoke again "So everything fine."

Noboru skretched out his hand and Tasuku made their peace deal official by shaking it.

Back inside Tasuku asked him if he wanted anything to which Noboru replied with the request of a cappuccino.

"Cappuccino for "ki-"...Noboru Kodo."

For the first time in so long he went to pick his order with his head up.

In his booth Noboru thought that he could finally feel relaxed in being there now that Tasuku promised he wouldn´t call him "kitten-shirt" again.

"Blargh." he spitted out his drink after a sip.

Was that salt in it? Who the hell would put salt in his cappuccino?

Looking to the counter he spot Tasuku who winked at him as a way of saying "now we are even."


End file.
